The World of Newt Scamander
by Sancontoa
Summary: What if Newt Scamander had another reason for wanting to find a cure for Obscurial?
1. Introduction

_Author's Note: This whole world belongs to JK Rowling, I just love to live in it_

* * *

 **Introduction**

"Newt, Newt, where are you?" a voice called across the garden. The boy, Newt, who had previously been laying on his stomach having a very serious conversation with a garden gnome, looked up, startled.

"Yes Mother," the boy called back, winking goodbye to his small companion. He stood up, brushing dirt off his knees and ran towards the house. It was a bit of a job since the Scamander family gardens were vast, his father, a famous herbologiestkept all kinds of magical plants in his vast greenhouses. Sometimes Newt though that his father preferred the company of the plants to that of his family for he could usually be found plotting along his gardens, complaining about how someone had stepped on one of his precious plants.

Finally, a little winded, Newt reached his mother who was standing on the patio waiting for him.

"Aw good there you are," his mother sighed, her glance falling to his dirty knees and the small rip in his shirt. "Your Hogwarts letter came today."

Newt smiled, accepting the envelope from her. It was not exactly a surprise, the Scamander family had been attending Hogwarts since its foundation, except for a second cousin no one talked about who had been a squib and gone to Eton.

In fact, Newt's mother had taken him shopping for his first year supplies the week before with his brother Theseus, telling him that it was silly to put it off since they knew he'd be admitted and the supplies were always the same anyhow.

"We'll have a special dinner tonight to celebrate," his mother said, smiling

"Can Elizabeth come?" Newt asked, his mother winced, not looking at him.

"I'll ask," she said, patting him on the head, "we'll eat at nine, make sure you wash up," and she left, probably on her way to visit her Hippogriffs.

Newt looked down, studying the ground more seriously than a boy his age would normally. Elizabeth was his younger sister, three years younger to be exact. She'd been born a little different from the rest of the family, she had never seemed to keep up mentally with those her age and was prone to emotional fits. The family had decided it would be better to send her to a muggle institutions the specialized in those kinds of cases. The institute she was sent to was in central London, one of the best in the country, the doctors there had said this was normal, that she was developmentally delayed and would be for the rest of her life. Newt had taken it very hard when she'd been sent away the summer before. Elizabeth had been his constant companion, joining him on ever adventure and since she had left he had spent a lot of time wondering why her magic had not been able to fix her. Maybe now that he was going to Hogwarts he would be able to find out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hufflepuff

**Chapter One: The Hufflepuff**

On September 1st Newt pushed his oversized truck through the barrier at Kings Cross, running to keep up with the long legs of his brother. Theseus was a fourth year, in Ravenclaw, like all his family had been going back to the founding of Hogwarts.

"Hurry up," Thereus called over his shoulder, "I want to get a good seat before they're all full."

Newt huffed, pushing harder at his trunk. His tabby cat, secure in a bag on top, meowed loudly.

"I'm sorry Teddy," Newt whispered to her, looking around to make sure no one had seen him, "I'll let you out when we find a compartment."

The cat meowed agreement and settled down in her bag as Newt jogged to catch up to his brother who had stopped near the front of the train. Without asking Thereus pushed Newt's bag up onto the train, giving him just enough time to grab Teddy. After storing his trunk next to Newt's, Thereus turned to look at his younger brother.

"Well then, I told mother and father I'd get you on the train and here you are, I'm going to sit with my friends in a compartment further down, but your right next to the Prefects compartment so if you run into any trouble just find one of them."

"You're not going to sit with me?" Newt asked, nervously.

"Come now Newt, you've got to stand on your own two feet now," Thereus told him, walking away, "I'll see you later in Ravenclaw."

And with that he was gone. Newt looked around the crowded train station, wondering what to do now. He didn't know anyone else in his year, his parents didn't socialize much, and besides his siblings and a few second cousins who were years older than him, he didn't know any other wizard children.

Deciding there was nothing else to do, Newt settled himself into the empty compartment, letting Teddy out of his bag. The cat promptly settled himself on Newt's lap, the latter pulled out one of his course books, immersed himself in his reading.

Outside rain splattered against the window as without his notice the train made its way out of London and through the English countryside. There was a thudding of feet outside his compartment as children raced up and down the compartment, happy to be far away from their families for the first time in months. Newt looked wishfully up from his book, hoping someone would enter his compartment, and just like that the door opened.

A solemn looking girl stood there holding a pet owl. She was dripping wet and glared at him as if daring him to laugh.

"Everywhere else is full," the girl said as explanation, plopping down in the seat across from him.

"Oh," Newt replied, not really sure what to say.

"We don't have to be friends," the girl told him, "I just needed somewhere to sit."

"Oh," Newt said again, then without another word went back to his book.

Ten minutes later he looked up to see the girl glaring at him again.

"You not going to say anything? Right you think I'm evil too don't you," the girl said, picking up her owl and turning to leave, "I should have known better then to sit in here."

"Wait," Newt explained just as the girl went to push the door open, "I don't think you're evil, you just told me not to talk to you so I didn't. I apologize if I didn't something to offend you."

"Oh," the girl said, staring at him. Then asked, "You're not a muggleborn are you?"

"No, I'm Newton Scamander," he said standing up and holding out his hand to her, "but you can call me Newt."

"Leta Lestrange," the girl said, shaking his hand and sitting back down. "I've never heard of your family, are you foreign?"

"We're pureblood, but my parents don't like to socialize much," Newt answered, "my father is Theodore Scamander, he wrote the herbology textbook."

"Really," Leta said, "well you must already be ahead of the class then."

"Probably not," Newt replied thoughtfully, "I don't much like herbology."

"Oh," Leta said awkwardly, "I like Care of Magical Creatures."

"Me too!" Newt explained, then launched into a detailed description of every magical creature he had ever met. He went on for about twenty minutes stopping and looking at Leta seriously, "I am sorry, mother says I ramble a bit when I'm excited."

"No," Leta said, "it's very interesting. I do hope we're in the same house, it is nice to be able to talk to someone. I've know most of my family's friend's children for ages and they're all insufferably boring."

"My whole family has been in Ravenclaw," Newt muttered, looking down.

"Mine has always been in Slytherin," Leta told him, "but you know what, I'd like to be in Hufflepuff."

"Really?" Newt said, smiling.

"Oh yes, I do think it'll cause quite a scandal and I love a good scandal," Leta grinned.

Just then the conductor announced that the train would be arriving in ten minutes.

"Oh drat," Leta muttered, looking down at her robes. "Some of the older Gryffindor's pour water on my robes when they heard my name and the first years I was sitting with kicked me out, that's why I came in her, I thought I'd left my trunk in here."

"Why would they do that?" Newt asked, curiously.

"Your family must not socialize. My father doesn't have the best reputation at the moment and I guess its rubbing off on me," Leta sighed.

"Do you want me to dry your robes? I've heard my mother do a drying spell on her Hippogriffs enough times I can probably do it," Newt pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation. Air blew out of the tip of his want, it wasn't exactly hot but it did the trick, Leta wasn't exactly dry but she wasn't dripping either.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him.

"Does your mother keep Hippogriffs?" Leta asked as the train came to a stop.

"Breeds them," Newt smiled. "Come on, it's time to go."

The two first years stumbled onto the crowded platform, wondering what to do next.

"First years," a crisp voice cut through the crowd, "first years this way."

They followed the voice to the end of the platform where a winkled old woman stood amongst a cluster of first years. She counted them, humming to herself.

"That's all then, come on," and headed off in a surprisingly fast walk for someone of her age.

"Four to a boat now," she called over the heads of the students and they approached a dock, "be careful now, if you fall in there's only the Giant Squib to catch you."

Newt looked into the water longingly, wondering briefly if there was any way of spotting this giant squib.

"Come on Newt, you'll have all year to find the squib," Leta told him, pulling him into a boat. They were joined by a blond-haired boy and a very broad shouldered girl.

"There you are Leta," the blond boy smirked, "we looked all over the train for you."

"Abraxas," Leta said, turning around, "I was at the front of the train with Newt."

"Who," Abraxas said slowly, turning to look at Newt.

"Oh err, Newton Scamander," Newt said, holding his hand out, "but people call me Newt."

"Scamander, Scamander… I recognize that name," Abraxas paused, obviously trying to figure out if Newt was a pureblood or not."

"His father wrote the Herbology textbook," Leta said, "they're purebloods but don't get out much."

"Aww," Abraxas said, "but not one of the old families, now are they?"

"Father always says our ancestors were too busy in academia to notice blood politics," Newt said, "but my families been going to Hogwarts since the Founders."

"Not Slytherins though," Abraxas said, it wasn't a question.

"Errr no, they were all Ravenclaws."

"Well that must be in, the Malfoys have all been in Slytherin," Abraxas boosted then looking pointedly at Leta he said, "the Lastranges too."

As they were talking the boats had been gliding across the dark water towards Hogwarts. Newt had been there before with his parents so the spectacular view wasn't as impressive as it was for some of the other students who were glancing in awe at the castle.

The boats bumped against a shallow beach and Malfoy stepped off gracefully, nodding at Leta and the other girl to follow.

"Come on Leta, my father told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't mix with the wrong sorts."

Newt had the distinct impression he was being called the wrong sort.

"Sorry," Leta mouthed at him as she went to stand with Malfoy who had joined a group of other well-dressed students.

The old women led the group of first years up a set of steps to a set of large oak doors, she knocked once.

A man opened the door, he had on long black robes, although he seemed only in his thirties there was an air of power around him, as if he was not someone easily crossed.

"The first years, Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kettleburn," Professor Dumbledore said, bowing to her, then turned to look at the first years, a twinkle in his eye. "Well then follow me."

He led the first years through a large entry hall, they passed what Newt recognized as the Great Hall, then were directed into a small chamber off of it. The first years nervously pressed in, some fidgeting, others growing noticeably pale.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said once they had all entered. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmaster, and also your Transfiguration instructor, in a moment you will be sorted into your houses. There is no need to worry, whichever house you end up in will be like a family to you while you are here. My advice is to be true to yourself and you cannot go wrong."

And with that he swept out of the hall, Newt personally thought his speech wasn't very informative, for as he looked around he noticed the other First Years whispering about how they were to be sorted. A red-haired boy seemed to be spreading around a story about fighting a mountain troll. Newt was glad his brother had explained the sorting to him years ago, or he might have been nervous as well, although the idea of fighting a mountain troll didn't seem all that bad, he would like to see one up close.

In what seemed like no time at all Dumbledore came back and led the nervous line of First Years into the Great Hall. Around him the other First Years gaped at the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky outside.

Over his shoulder, Newt heard the voice of Abraxas Malfoy mutter, "bunch of muggleborns, they'd be shocked by a simple spell wouldn't they."

The stopped in front of a stool onto which Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat. The hall fell silent, a rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

" _Once upon a time,  
There lived two witches and two wizards,  
Who shared a commend goal._

 _To educate young sorceress,  
To teach them all they knew._

 _Yet they did fight on one point  
How to choice the worthy ones?  
And which ones to leave at home.  
It was Gryffindor that did declared,  
Let's make four houses.  
And pick the pupils that we like,  
Then everyone can come._

 _So Hogwarts they did found,  
And four houses they did make.  
One for Gryffindor,  
Who picked the braves at heart.  
Those daring fellows,  
Who would risk everything,  
To save the ones they loved._

 _Another was for Slytherin,  
Who picked the slyest of them all._

 _Those sneaky people,_

 _Who know how to get what they want._

 _The next was for wise Ravenclaw,  
Who picked the ones who valid learning.  
Those intelligent people,  
Who know how to use facts,  
The get their means._

 _The last was fair Hufflepuff,  
Who knew all people were equal,  
Even thought they had different values at heart.  
When she lived,_

 _She took the ones the others past up._

 _But now she is gone,  
And I pick those who I think,  
Value equality and working for what you get._

 _So try me on,  
And I'll decide were you ought to be…"_

Newt clapped along with the rest of the hall as he watched Professor Dumbledore unroll a long parchment scroll.

"When I read your name come put on the hat," he instructed the first years.

"Abbott, Amelia"

A skinny blond girl gulped and walked forward, the hat took a second before declaring her 'HUFFLEPUFF'

The girl smiled, placed the hat on the stool and walked over to one of the tables in the middle, which was cheering loudly for her.

Next "Black, Cygnus III" became SLYTHERIN within seconds of the hat touching his head. A very nervous brown haired boy was called next and "Boot, Mathew," became the first RAVENCLAW.

Newt looked around at the other first years, they looked as nervous as he felt. As the crowed of first years thinned, he tried not to think what would happen if he wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. He saw Leta standing next to Malfoy and wondered what she was thinking, as he was staring at her, she glanced back at him. Mouthing the words 'good luck' to him, and then her name was called.

The hat took a full five minutes to decide on Leta's house. During that time the hall broke out in whispers, all apparently wondering what was taking so long to sort a Lastrange. Finally, the hat announced SLYTHERIN. Newt signed, watching Leta walk over to her new house he could tell she wasn't exactly pleased with that choice either.

Newt looked around the hall looking for his brother, behind him the hat took a couple minutes to make "Longbottom, Augusta" a GRYFFINDOR.

"Malfoy, Abraxas" was next, the hat barely touched his head before screaming SLYTHERIN.

Newt spotted his brother was sitting in the middle of the Ravenclaw table next to his best friend Henry Bones. He waved just as "Potter, Fleamont" became a GRYFFINDOR followed quickly by "Prince, John" who went to SLYTHERIN.

His brother waved back, giving him two thumbs up. "Ollivander, Maximin" had just become a RAVENCLAW.

The sorting seemed to take forever, the blond girl who had been with Malfoy, who turned out to be "Rosier, Druella" went to SLYTHERIN and then it was finally Newt's turn.

"Scamander, Newton Artemis Fido."

Newt heard a few giggles as he stepped forward and let the hat fell over his head.

 _I see your brother has told you what to expect,_ a voice said in his ear, _yes you are as smart as him, I see doubt in here. I could see Ravenclaw for you but there's a lot more in here then smarts._

 _I would like Ravenclaw_ Newt thought back, thinking of his family.

 _Oh yes, I see, they did all go there, but you are different. No, you would not fit in Ravenclaw, but you are loyal, oh and I see so much kindness in you, and tolerance for those mistreated, there is only one option,_ HUFFLEPUFF.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
